


Loaded God Complex (Cock It and Pull It)

by thescrewtapedemos



Series: Do You Still Believe in One Another (Hey Brother) [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, Gen, lotsa swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrewtapedemos/pseuds/thescrewtapedemos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're gonna need to import a new British guitarist twink if Michael has to put up with this bullshit for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded God Complex (Cock It and Pull It)

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop the self-indulgent bullshit alarm  
> title from that one fall out boy song you should know by now

This isn’t their first night stuck in some back-assward road with a broken-down van and no cell service and it probably won’t be their last, but Gavin is being a shithead and Ray is going dangerously quiet and Ryan is _nowhere_ to be found. Jack and Geoff are tucked under the hood of the van, muttering esoterically to each other, and Michael is going to kill someone. 

“Mi _chael_! I’m bored!” Gavin whines. 

It’s probably going to be Gavin. 

Ray shifts beside him, elbowing him subtly in the ribs, and Michael takes a deep breath. He counts to ten. He counts back from ten. He wonders if he should picture a clear lake or some alpine bullshit but he’s not that much of a tool and he feels okay. He’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay. 

“Mi _chael_.” 

Michael briefly sees red and then he’s tackling Gavin out the open van door and onto the dirt road, hands grasping for his throat. There’s a metallic thud as Geoff or Jack lifts their head too fast and catches the edge of the hood and then Geoff is swearing loudly. Everyone is yelling or swearing or, in Gavin’s case, squawking breathlessly between Michael’s strangling hands. 

Absolute bedlam for a few seconds before both Michael and Gavin find themselves airborne. 

Jack shakes Michael until he lets go of Gavin’s throat and glares at him balefully. Michael glares back and opens his mouth to defend himself over the noise of Gavin’s theatrical gasps for air, but Jack cuts him off. 

“Shut up.” 

He turns to Gavin and shakes him though not, Michael notices resentfully, as much as he had shaken Michael. He willfully ignores the very recent attempt he had made on Gavin’s life. It was utterly irrelevant. 

“You.” Jack addresses menacingly to Gavin. “You know better than to harass Michael, you fucking idiot. If you try that again I’m roping you to the top of the van.” 

It wasn’t an idle threat. Ray was fucking _pissing himself_ in the background.

“ _You_.” He turns back to Michael. “You’re really lucky we don’t need Gavin’s voice. No killing him, we have a show tomorrow.” 

Michael mutters something unintelligible and Jack mercifully decides to interpret it as agreement. They’re unceremoniously dropped in the dirt. 

“Are you going to apologize, Mi _chael_?” Gavin asks smarmily and Michael is _this close_ to lunging for his throat again and be damned the fact that he can still remember the road-rash from the last time he had been roped to the top of the van when the noise of a revving engine interrupts them all. 

“Fixed it.” Ryan says casually and slams the hood down. “We getting back on the road or what?”


End file.
